Open Your Eyes
by Kana94
Summary: Comment Halloween a été une fête cruciale dans la vie de James Potter & Lily Evans de bien d'autres façons que de celle que nous connaissons. OS


_I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine  
_ _Snow Patrol – Open Your Eyes_

La première fois que James Potter avait vraiment vu Lily Evans était le 31 Octobre 1975. Ce soir là, elle avait commencé à descendre gracieusement les marches de son dortoir dans une robe de mariée des années 60, puis en apercevant ses copines qui la sifflaient en bas, elle avait mimé une chute et fait rire la quasi totalité de la salle commune.

C'était une jolie fille qui ne se prenait pas au sérieux. James avait déjà posé les yeux sur elle sans vraiment lui accorder l'attention qu'elle méritait, et il mesura son erreur ce jour là. Il dut probablement avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, les yeux rivés sur elle, puisque Peter et Sirius se mirent à glousser à côté de lui, et quand il se retourna vers eux, il vit Rémus arborer un sourire moqueur.

Comme à chaque Halloween, ils avaient décidé de ne pas se déguiser. L'école entière savait qu'ils adoraient pourtant se grimer en Rusard ou en professeur Binns, ou même en Rosmerta, ou porter toutes sortes de vêtements extravagants, mais ils trouvaient cela hilarant d'être parfaitement apprêtés le seul jour où le règlement les autorisait à ne pas l'être. C'était une énième provocation, et ils aimaient le fait que personne ne le comprenne.

« Il faut absolument qu'elle sorte avec moi.  
\- Oh, Cornedrue, c'est adorable, mais vous ne jouez pas dans la même cour, commenta narquoisement Sirius.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'offusqua James.  
\- Eh bien... Pour que tu comprennes mieux... Evans fait partie des Pies de Montrose. Toi, tu es plutôt... Chez les Tornades de Tutshill.  
\- Les Tornades ?! Vraiment ?!  
\- Oh, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais chez les Pies aussi, mais je pense qu'Evans te voit comme une tornade.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec ça, ajouta Peter quand la jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux dans leur direction.  
\- Juste parce que je suis toujours en train de lui faire des réflexions sur son amitié avec Rogue, sur sa manière de boutonner sa chemise jusqu'en haut, sur son incapacité évidente à avoir la note maximale en Métamorphose, et...  
\- Le simple fait que tu aies calé un « juste » au début de cette phrase me dépasse, le coupa Rémus en levant les yeux au ciel. »

James se renfrogna un peu et suivit Lily Evans du regard. Elle s'assit laborieusement sur le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée après avoir lutté contre sa robe, et elle répondit quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas à Marlène McKinnon qui lui demandait si elle l'avait empruntée à sa mère.

Plus il l'observait, plus il se disait que Sirius avait raison. Elle était bien entourée. Toujours. Le monde gravitait autour d'elle. Elle avait quelque chose de magnétique et le plus touchant là dedans, c'était qu'elle ne le savait pas. Pourtant, elle savait un paquet de choses.

« Et si on allait chercher à boire ? Proposa Sirius, le stoppant net dans ses réflexions. »

Il acquiesça et ils disparurent tous les quatre pendant une petite demie-heure par l'un de leurs nombreux passages secrets avant de réapparaître dans la Salle Commune comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais quittée, des bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu à la main.

Evans semblait boire un jus de citrouille avec un groupe de garçons de septième année déguisés en hippogriffes qui déployaient des efforts évidents pour la faire rire, et cela ne plaisait guère à James. Elle était populaire, probablement autant que lui, mais ils n'auraient pas pu être plus différents s'ils l'avaient voulu.

Elle était l'exemple à suivre ici. Talentueuse, gentille, sociable, drôle, pacifique, généreuse, et tout simplement humaine. Les gens l'aimaient, et elle le leur rendait bien. James, lui, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il était d'avantage craint qu'aimé, mais il était tout aussi doué en magie qu'elle, et avait un sens de l'humour qui défiait largement le sien. Son plus gros problème était son amour incontestable pour les conflits en tout genre, pour le danger et pour tout ce qui pouvait attirer des ennuis non seulement à lui même, mais aussi aux autres. Il était inconscient, et elle le lui avait reproché plus d'une fois.

Il n'était pas si terrible... Loin de là. Il avait de bons côtés. Il protégeait toujours ceux que d'autres élèves considéraient comme les plus faibles, les différents, ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans les cases, et c'était de cette façon qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow dès le début de leurs années d'étude.

Avait-on besoin d'expliquer les problèmes que rencontraient le premier ? Un Black à Gryffondor ! Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Autant dire que les Serpentards étaient sur les dents. Merlin, sa propre famille était sur les dents !

Le second était perpétuellement malade. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait cru James jusqu'à ce qu'il ne mette le doigt sur son véritable problème qu'il ne considérait pas comme tel : la lycanthropie. Rémus l'avait simplement touché par son air sympathique et triste, par sa façon de se mettre à l'écart du monde comme s'il ne le méritait pas, et James avait immédiatement voulu lui montrer ce qu'était l'amitié.

Pour le dernier, les choses étaient plus évidentes. Peter avait un véritable problème de sociabilisation. Il ne parvenait pas à communiquer avec les gens et semblait avoir peur de tout. Dès leurs premiers jours, certains avaient commencé à se moquer de son physique ingrat. Le jeune homme n'avait pourtant fait de mal à personne. Pour James, ce fut une véritable injustice, et il le prit sous son aile sans réfléchir.

« Je vais aller la voir, décréta James alors que Lily était toujours entourée du groupe de garçons.  
\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sirius.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas réussir à lui parler ? s'enquit Peter.  
\- Ne ruine pas sa soirée, Cornedrue... soupira Rémus.  
\- La ruiner ? Merlin, Lunard, je vais l'éclairer ! le corrigea t-il. »

Il fit un pas dans la direction de la jeune femme lorsque les doigts de son ami se refermèrent sur son poignet. Lily lui lança un coup d'oeil interrogateur avant que son attention ne se reporte sur le garçon qui se trouvait juste devant la cheminée et qui lui tendait un livre, et James se retourna vers Rémus.

« Quoi ?  
\- C'est cette attitude qu'elle n'aime pas chez toi, lui signala le lycanthrope.  
\- Quelle attitude ?  
\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, souffla t-il avant de faire une brève pause et de reprendre. Tu es trop sûr de toi.  
\- Et alors ? s'étonna James.  
\- Et alors... C'est peut-être une qualité pour le quidditch, mais pas pour séduire Evans. Tu es si confiant que tu penses perpétuellement que les filles tombent toutes sous ton charme. Ça fonctionne pour certaines, mais pas pour elle, crois-moi. Ça a même l'effet inverse.  
\- Je ne pense pas du tout que...  
\- N'essaie-même pas de nier, le coupa t-il. Tu sais, parfois il suffit juste d'être soi même.  
\- Mais je suis moi-même ! protesta James. »

Il abandonna Rémus quand il le vit hausser les épaules, un poil contrarié, et il se dirigea de nouveau vers Lily. Quelques uns des septièmes années qui étaient avec elle faisaient partie de son équipe de Quidditch et il leur jeta un regard glacial quand il arriva à leur hauteur avant de proposer un verre de whisky-pur-feu à Lily.

« Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, ça, Potter ? le questionna t-elle après avoir brièvement reniflé le verre.  
\- Du whisky-pur-feu ? tenta t-il avec un demi-sourire tout en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.  
\- De la contrebande ! s'exclama t-elle après avoir retenu un soupir. »

James grimaça légèrement mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il s'affala sur l'accoudoir du canapé le plus proche du fauteuil de Lily et ensorcela son propre verre pour qu'il aille se poser sur la table basse, ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel.

« Alors est-ce que tu vas me dénoncer ?  
\- Je devrais certainement, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Il crut qu'il allait dégringoler du canapé pendant une seconde et tomber la tête la première sur le parquet de la salle commune. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge et il perdit tout sens de la répartie.

« Mais tu ne vas pas le faire.  
\- Tout dépend de l'issue de la soirée. S'il n'y a pas de débordement, je n'ai aucune raison d'alerter le professeur McGonagall.  
\- Parfait.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? »

Elle semblait vouloir mettre un terme à la conversation mais il avait du mal à s'y résoudre, alors il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et reprit la parole.

« Je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi le week-end prochain. »

Il n'avait pas cillé, n'avait trébuché sur aucun mot, et il était persuadé que son sourire avait fait le travail. Les quelques garçons qui étaient autour d'eux s'évaporèrent aussitôt, les laissant en tête à tête comme s'ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Marlène McKinnon n'était pas très loin, et elle se mit à chuchoter très vite avec Mary MacDonald en jetant des regards amusés dans leur direction.

« Pardon ? lâcha Lily en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.  
\- Toi et moi, à Pré-au-Lard, samedi prochain, répéta t-il brièvement en passant la main dans ses cheveux. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel elle le fixa simplement avec de grands yeux ronds et il se sentit extrêmement seul. Elle avait l'air de trouver sa demande absurde et il ne comprit pas pourquoi avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Excuses-moi, c'est un peu surprenant, avec toutes les réflexions que tu me fais, je pensais que je ne serais jamais assez bien pour le grand James Potter.  
\- Tu voulais être assez bien pour moi ? s'empressa t-il de pointer.  
\- Non, Merlin, non, démentit-elle aussitôt. Je suis juste choquée par ton audace.  
\- C'est un mauvais point ?  
\- Un très mauvais point.  
\- Et si je te dis que tu es la plus jolie ce soir ?  
\- Vraiment ? Tu vas vraiment tenter ça sur moi ? L'interrogea t-elle en lâchant un rire ironique. Tu es déguisé en quoi, d'abord, toi ?  
\- En sorcier audacieux, j'imagine... Répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire malin.  
\- Oh Potter, pour l'ensemble de cette discussion, il est absolument impossible que j'aille où que ce soit avec toi, conclut-elle avant de le laisser planté là. »

James la regarda s'éloigner vers ses amies sans rien dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit un goût d'amertume et de regret tapisser sa bouche. Rémus avait raison. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre avec elle. 

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

Une année plus tard, le 31 octobre 1976, James fut saisi par le même sentiment persistant qu'il avait ressenti 365 jours plus tôt et qui semblait lui coller à la peau quand il pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor balai à la main et qu'il tomba sur elle, en pyjama en train de discuter avec Rémus et Frank Londubat.

« Hey, Evans, tu ne t'es pas déguisée cette année ? l'interpella t-il de l'autre bout de la pièce.  
\- Si, Potter. Je suis déguisée en préfète fatiguée de tes âneries, répondit-elle en baillant longuement. »

Il lâcha un bref rire et disparut dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir pour aller prendre une douche. Leur relation avait un peu évoluée cette année. Enfin, c'était son avis. Les garçons ne semblaient pas le partager, mais ils n'étaient jamais témoins de leurs échanges et c'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux. James leur racontait qu'il avait discuté avec Lily pendant dix minutes devant la serre, et Sirius, Rémus, et Peter hochaient la tête d'un air peu convaincus en marmonnant des « faisons semblant d'y croire pour lui faire plaisir » ou des « Le Quidditch a causé des dommages irréparables à son cerveau ».

Parfois, cela énervait considérablement James. Il aurait voulu avoir de quoi leur prouver par a + b qu'il ne laissait pas Lily Evans indifférente, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui adresser la parole et que d'autres personnes étaient dans le coin, elle lui répondait à peine ou prétextait avoir du travail à finir. Tout cela en arrivait à un tel point qu'il se demandait s'il ne devenait pas lui même un peu fou.

« Où est Matilda Dukelow ? l'interrogea t-elle lorsqu'il redescendit après sa douche.  
\- Je n'en sais rien.  
\- Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? continua t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Ils ont rompu il y a deux jours, répondit Rémus avant de se lever du canapé pour retrouver Sirius qui lui faisait des signes près de la porte.  
\- Ta vie amoureuse est passionnante, commenta Lily avant de siroter sa bièraubeurre alors que Frank riait maintenant avec Alice.  
\- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?  
\- Non, je le pense vraiment. Il y a toujours des choses à raconter. La semaine dernière c'était à propos de Charity Burbage, celle d'avant sur Amélia Bones, le mois dernier, Emmeline Vance...  
\- J'ai eu ma période Serdaigles... Marmonna t-il un peu penaud.  
\- Oh et je crois savoir que tu as aussi eu ta période Poufsouffles...  
\- Je suis resté longtemps avec Hestia Jones, ce n'est pas comparable.  
\- Je ne pensais pas à Hestia, mais à Greta Catchlove et à Gladys Goujon.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il voyait évidemment très bien de quoi elle voulait parler, mais évoquer Catchlove et Goujon avec Lily Evans le rendait malade. Il avait prié pour qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de cette monumentale soirée de débauche qui avait eu lieue pendant les vacances, mais ce genre de nouvelles voyageaient d'oreilles en oreilles à Poudlard et naturellement, Lily Evans, populaire comme elle l'était, n'avait pas pu passer à côté.

« C'est marrant, je pensais que tu t'en vanterais, reprit-elle en l'observant curieusement. »

Il resta muet comme une carpe et son regard tomba sur son propre verre entre ses mains. Il n'avait jamais eu honte de quoi que ce soit, mais elle parvenait à lui faire ressentir ce sentiment bizarre sans pour autant avoir à élever la voix. Elle n'avait pas l'air de porter le moindre jugement, au contraire, elle semblait juste vouloir discuter, et il regrettait clairement que Rémus se soit volatilisé. Il aurait enfin pu avoir un témoin de cet échange.

La seule personne qui les observait avec attention était Dorcas Meadowes, à quelques mètres de là, déguisée en quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un sombral sexy aux yeux de James. Elle était ridiculement drôle. Et ravissante. Bien qu'il ne fut aucunement attiré par elle, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle l'était par lui, car ils échangèrent un long regard équivoque. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, il le savait très bien.

« Alors... Est-ce que Dorcas Meadowes va marquer le début de ta période Gryffondor ? le questionna Lily en croisant les jambes et en tenant son verre devant elle sans toutefois quitter James des yeux. »

Il reporta toute son attention sur elle bien qu'elle ne l'eut jamais perdue. Il avait passé une sacrée année sentimentalement parlant et il devait bien avouer qu'il s'était amusé, mais le but ultime n'avait jamais été de perdre sa virginité, ou de le faire avec deux filles en même temps, ou de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui... Il avait juste voulu que Lily Evans le regarde. Il avait juste voulu qu'elle se rende compte qu'il avait un joli minois, que les filles l'aimaient bien, qu'il était celui dont on parlait dans les dortoirs, et peut-être qu'à partir de là, il aurait pu lui montrer qu'il était plus.

Seulement, elle avait toujours pris le plus grand soin de le tenir à une certaine distance. Pas seulement physiquement. Ils pouvaient discuter, mais dès qu'ils rentraient dans une conversation qui dépassait les banalités quotidiennes, elle avait tendance à le fuir. C'était frustrant pour lui car il était évident qu'elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle lui mettait des limites, et il ne voulait pas de limite.

« Mes yeux ne sont pas tournés vers Meadowes, Evans, lui répondit-il intelligemment. »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et il en fut partiellement satisfait même s'il savait rien qu'à l'expression de son visage qu'il allait rapidement déchanter.

« On vient d'avoir cette conversation qui prouve que je suis bien consciente que tu papillonnes. Sept filles en quelques mois, Potter. Sept. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre d'être la huitième d'une longue liste qui ne s'arrêtera jamais.  
\- Si tu étais la huitième, la liste s'arrêterait. Si tu avais été la première, il n'y aurait même pas eu de liste, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- Merlin, James, tu me fais rire, et je t'aime bien, avoua t-elle avec un sourire amusé, mais je sais comment sont les garçons, et je sais comment tu es. La seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi nous avons cette discussion alors que j'ai tout fait pour que les choses soient très claires. »

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se réjouir de cet échange, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Elle ne lui disait pas vraiment non, même si elle insinuait fortement que rien ne serait jamais possible. Il avait encore de l'espoir, et tant qu'elle ne prononcerait pas les trois lettres qui l'achèverait, il continuerait à y croire. Elle avait beau ne pas le savoir, elle était la seule avec laquelle il ait jamais été sincère, la seule avec laquelle ses mots avaient du sens, et il ne pouvait simplement pas renoncer à cela.

« Peut-être parce que les choses ne sont justement pas si claires, répliqua t-il en s'appuyant à la cheminée pendant que son autre main trouvait son chemin vers sa poche.  
\- Je viens de te donner une explication.  
\- Oui mais tu n'entends pas la mienne. »

Elle le fixa étrangement pendant une seconde et s'assit plus profondément dans son fauteuil, l'invitant à poursuivre. Elle avait le même air intéressé que lorsqu'elle écoutait un cours passionnant, et cela l'encouragea largement à reprendre la parole.

« L'année dernière, quand je t'ai vue dans cette robe, c'était comme si... Je n'en sais rien. J'ai eu une sorte de vision. Je me souviens avoir pensé que si je ne te revoyais pas comme ça une fois dans ma vie, ça voudra dire que je me suis planté quelque part. »

Cette fois-ci, bien qu'il fut complètement sérieux, Lily éclata d'un rire tonitruant, attirant sur eux le regard de tous les autres élèves présents dans la salle commune à ce moment là. Si James s'était plaint précédemment que personne n'était jamais témoin de leurs échanges, il pouvait être rassuré à présent.

« Je ne plaisante pas... bredouilla t-il en lui lançant un regard dépité.  
\- Oh, excuse-moi. Donc tu es en train de me dire que je dois me marier avec toi, c'est ça ? »

Il était évident, à l'étincelle espiègle dans son regard, qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, mais elle jouait quand même le jeu et James ne se laissa pas démonter. On lui avait toujours appris à dire les choses plutôt qu'à les garder, et peu lui importait qu'il puisse être en train de se ridiculiser à ce moment précis, il savait que quelques heures, quelques jours, ou au pire des cas quelques mois plus tard, Lily repenserait à tout cela en se demandant si elle n'avait pas commis une erreur, parce que c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Elle réfléchissait.

Lily Evans était probablement la personne la plus sage qu'il connaisse. Pas dans le sens où il ne lui arrivait jamais d'enfreindre le règlement, car elle le faisait, mais dans le sens où elle se remettait constamment en question. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter à son avis initial. Elle creusait, encore et toujours, jusqu'à aller au fond des choses, et James était persuadé qu'elle le ferait encore cette fois-ci.

« Je dis juste que si ça n'arrive pas un jour, j'aurais le sentiment d'avoir raté ma vie, répondit-il en lui adressant un demi sourire.  
\- Est-ce que tu arrives seulement à te regarder dans le miroir après avoir sorti des énormités pareilles ? lui demanda t-elle, largement divertie par la situation.  
\- C'est la première fois que je te dis ce que je pense vraiment alors je n'en sais rien. »

Elle lâcha un dernier rire, détourna les yeux, avala le reste de sa bièraubeurre d'une traite, se leva, et lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers son dortoir en lui lançant :

« Merci Potter. Je me suis amusée. »

Ce n'était pas forcément le but de la manœuvre, mais James songea que c'était certainement mieux que rien. Pour la première fois depuis l'année précédente, il avait pu mettre des mots sur son attirance et même si elle en avait ri, il n'avait aucun doute que ses mots feraient leur petit chemin dans sa tête. 

J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L

Le 31 octobre 1977, Lily Evans pénétra dans la Salle Commune et son regard balaya la pièce avant de s'arrêter net sur le petit groupe d'élèves qui occupaient le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée. Elle dut se frayer un chemin parmi les Sixième années pour parvenir à atteindre les maraudeurs et elle grimaça quand un pétard éclata à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le fautif lui adressa un sourire malin.

« Merci pour l'accueil, Black.  
\- Toujours là pour toi, Evans. Où est ton déguisement, cette année ?  
\- J'ai décidé de me joindre à vous, de me rebeller le seul jour où on nous demande de nous déguiser.  
\- Oh, tu as compris ! s'exclama Peter alors que James lui adressait un sourire qui la fit déglutir. »

Halloween avait toujours été un peu spécial pour eux. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vraiment approchée, la première fois qu'il lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui, et même si elle n'y avait vu qu'une vaste blague dans un premier temps, cette idée était restée dans un coin de sa tête et refaisait surface de temps en temps.

Parfois, rien ne lui semblait plus plaisant que de revivre ce moment et de lui répondre oui, mais il n'avait plus demandé, et elle n'avait pas le courage de le faire elle-même. Ils se rapprochaient de jour en jour, tissaient une relation ambiguë que personne ne comprenait vraiment, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment non plus, mais qui leur convenait.

« C'est le début d'une longue amitié entre nous, commenta Sirius qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à faire remarquer à Lily qu'elle n'était plus aussi hostile qu'avant.  
\- Il n'y a pas d'amitié, juste de... De l'affection, bafouilla t-elle avant de jeter un bref regard vers James qui semblait trouver cette déclaration très amusante. »

Elle attrapa une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus, balançant ses pieds sur la table basse et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, les joues rougissantes. Elle aurait bien aimé que ses copines ne rentrent pas chez elles pour les vacances, elle aurait au moins eu un soutient, une solution de repli.

« Tu peux répéter ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux ? la provoqua James.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?  
\- Je te crois autant que tu me crois quand je te dis que tu peux me faire confiance.  
\- Moi, c'est vrai ! s'offusqua t-elle.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu réfléchisses autant avant de parler.  
\- Très bien, je vais te le dire en te regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Tu convoques une bataille de regards ? l'interrogea t-elle en se redressant légèrement.  
\- On dirait bien.  
\- Très bien. Tu vas perdre. Debout, loser. »

Elle releva ses manches, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire les trois autres garçons, et se redressa en même temps que James pendant que Sirius sortait une vieille montre de la poche de son jean usé.

« Deux règles : Ne pas éclater de rire et ne pas détourner le regard.  
\- Ok. C'est bon Patmol.  
\- C'est parti. »

C'était un jeu qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire depuis quelques semaines sans toutefois le nommer jusqu'ici. Quand ils n'étaient pas sûrs de la véracité des propos de l'autre, ils restaient simplement là, à se regarder dans les yeux pendant une minute, en essayant autant qu'ils le pouvaient de retenir leur sourire et d'être le plus sincère possible, regrettant perpétuellement d'être interrompus par d'autres élèves ou par leurs professeurs qui commençaient à pointer leur manque d'attention aux cours.

C'est ainsi qu'elle fixa ses yeux aux siens avec une drôle de sensation au cœur, comme d'habitude. Au fond d'elle, c'était un barrage qui cédait, une gêne évidente qui la prenait, et pourtant, il y avait aussi ce sentiment de confort qu'elle ne pouvait comparer à rien d'autre. Elle était avec lui, et elle voulait garder en tête cette image de ses yeux dans les siens car elle savait qu'elle y repenserait et qu'elle serait dévastée de ne pas être capable de se remémorer avec précision de l'éclat qu'elle voyait maintenant.

« Tu peux me faire confiance, lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour rester aussi concentré. Elle souriait déjà et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait éclater de rire à tout moment. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne le croyait pas, car elle pouvait difficilement faire autrement quand il la fixait de cette manière, c'était juste la situation... Il était le seul avec lequel elle s'amusait à faire ce genre de jeu, et c'était bizarre, et intimidant, et sa seule réponse à tout cela était de sourire.

« J'ai de l'affection pour vous, répéta t-elle à son tour.  
\- Tu souris, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- Non, pas du tout.  
\- Si.  
\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est la situation qui veut ça. Ça ne signifie pas que je mens.  
\- Non, ça signifie que tu vas perdre. »

Elle savait qu'ils allaient en arriver là. C'était indéniable. Il était capable de la regarder dans les yeux sans ciller, avec une expression si sérieuse qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait penser alors qu'elle se demandait constamment quel œil elle devait fixer, ou si elle louchait, ou s'il était actuellement en train de se rendre compte de tous les défauts sur son visage... Elle aurait voulu être dans sa tête à ce moment précis.

« Ton affection... Est-ce qu'elle est la même pour nous quatre ou est-ce qu'il y a une préférence ?  
\- Sirius est indéniablement le meilleur dans mon coeur, mentit-elle juste pour obtenir une réaction de sa part. »

Quelque chose d'infime se passa dans son regard à cet instant. Il fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils avant de laisser un bref sourire filtrer sur son visage. Il ne la croyait pas. Elle était persuadée que ses yeux la trahissaient.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de m'en aller, je ne veux rien avoir à faire dans cette histoire, décréta Sirius en posant sa montre sur la table basse.  
\- Tu vas me manquer Sirius, ajouta t-elle sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire en coin.  
\- Je ne pars pas loin.  
\- Maintenant et dans un an. Quand on aura quitté Poudlard. Tu vas me manquer Sirius, reprit-elle plus sérieusement sans quitter James des yeux. »

Il était évident que les mots lui étaient véritablement destinés et elle espérait qu'il l'ait compris. Elle avait du mal à en douter. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui renvoyait exactement les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer sans pour autant les dire. Parfois, son regard était vraiment très expressif. Elle se trompait peut-être, mais elle sentait qu'elle lui manquerait aussi.

Elle distingua les ombres des trois autres garçons qui se volatilisaient du coin de l'oeil, et elle demeura debout devant James. Sa respiration était calme, si calme... Elle se sentait bien. Elle avait réussi à effacer son sourire de son visage, mais elle commençait à ressentir une profonde fatigue. Elle avait entendu dire un jour que l'on pouvait tomber amoureux en regardant quelqu'un droit dans les yeux pendant quatre minutes, et quand elle céda enfin pour baisser la tête vers la montre de Sirius, elle constata que trois avaient suffi.

« J'ai perdu, admit-elle. »

Il hocha simplement la tête avec une arrogance qui la fit sourire. Elle avait toujours détesté les gens qui se pensaient au dessus de tout mais bizarrement, l'attitude de James l'amusait.

« On pourrait continuer à se voir après Poudlard, lui dit-il finalement. »

Le jeu était terminé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à le fixer. Chaque seconde où ses yeux n'étaient pas vissés sur son joli visage lui semblait être perdue.

« Même si tu préfères Sirius, ajouta t-il avec un sourire malin qui indiqua clairement à Lily qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Elle répondit à son sourire et jeta un bref coup d'oeil autour d'eux. Un certain nombre d'élèves fêtaient encore Halloween dans la salle commune mais personne ne semblait leur prêter attention. Cela l'encouragea largement à faire un pas vers lui et à déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quelque chose avait changé, quelque part entre eux, à un moment ou à un autre, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quand, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire pourquoi. Il l'avait vue, et elle l'avait remarqué, et elle avait décelé quelque chose de touchant chez lui qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé chez qui que ce soit d'autre.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait se passer, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait quand il la regardait, mais elle savait qu'il lui manquait quand il n'était pas là et qu'il fallait qu'il le sache. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait été claire et qu'il avait compris car il la garda contre lui un moment ce soir là. Elle aurait été folle de penser qu'un flirt avec James Potter, un soir d'Halloween, allait changer sa vie et pourtant... Plus elle sentait sa main se crisper dans le creux de son dos, plus elle était persuadée que cette histoire apporterait son lot de surprises...

 **Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et merci à tous ceux qui m'écrivent pour votre soutient xx**


End file.
